


The farmer

by Cicuta_virosa



Series: Dark Mandalore Empire [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jango Fett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Mandalore, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Anakin Skywalker, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicuta_virosa/pseuds/Cicuta_virosa
Summary: As a male, Jango would never rise very high in the Mandalore Empire.Truth is: he doesn't care.





	1. Chapter 1

Jango would never rise very high in the ranks of the army. He knew it. And he knew why: in the Mandalorian Empire culture, male were considered foot soldiers.

It wasn’t a problem. The money was good, Empress Satine knew where her power came from and would never anger the army. He saw a lot of worlds, as the Empire expanded, and when he went back to the village, he was respected as a soldier, making his parents proud. His Omega mother had been shamed, before, for only giving birth to a son before going barren, but now, that son had risen as high as a male could in the army and he knew his Omega parent felt pride in it. Even his Alpha mother had presented him with pride to the last village council.

His commanding officer was a pain in the ass but he knew how to keep her happy: he was the best sniper in the whole legion and his kills were helping her efficiency reports.

He still missed something, without knowing exactly what.

Until the day he saw him.

Mandalore had just finished putting all Hutt’s space under its boots and Jango was in permission before his squad went back to Mandalore.

And he saw _him,_ in a slave market. He had been beaten pretty hard and the brand on his shoulder proclaimed that he had been in a brothel at a point.

Bed slaves aren’t cheap: a used one from a brothel, a problem slave probably since he was sold again so young, was the only one Jango could have bought.

He immediately pays for him.

And now…he never imagined himself as a farmer, he never imagined himself as father.

But here he is.

His Alpha parent has retired and two his Alpha sisters have inherited the farm and he likes working for them.

Working for them and coming back, every evening, to his own home.

He enters the small house, calls: “Ani?”

The Omega is in the kitchen, and smiles when Jango opens the door. No collar. Jango offered him his liberty and never regretted it.

Because Anakin stayed.

Jango kisses the side of his neck.

“Good day?”

“Yes, it was. I finally succeed in finding why our speeder was making that noise.”

“My little mechanic...”

They kiss lazily and Jango cups his belly, caressing the distended skin under the tunic.

Anakin was so angry at him at the beginning, so suspicious. Then Jango asked his commanding officer for help and she succeed in finding Anakin’s mother, now happily free and working in a bakery, in the next town.

And now…, here they are.

Jango’s Alpha parent is proud of his son, even if Jango had made the mistake of being male: after a successful time in the army, he had given four grandchildren, all Apha female, and they are waiting for another.

“Alpha,” Anakin wines when Jango pinches a nipple, pushing his engorged cock against the Omega’s ass.

His Omega is way younger than him, and fit. Jango can probably impregnates him a dozen more time. And Jango’s Alpha Sisters, even if they find that strange, never asked for a taste of his Omega, as it would have been usual, accepting that Anakin’s past in a brothel make him happy to be the Omega of only one Alpha.

Jango is panting, already. He follows a laughing Anakin in their bedroom. The children will be home from school in an hour, he has time to empty his knot.

Yes, Jango knows that, as male, he will always be less.

He doesn’t care.

He has everything he could want.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin was twenty-two the first time Jango had breed him. It wasn’t exactly in the Omega’s plans. He liked Jango, yes. The man had brought him and freed him and then done the same to his mom, and even if Anakin had stayed in his house for nine months, Jango had never asked more of him than chores to help run the household.   
He knew the Alpha hoped for more, but he had every intention to escape on the first occasion, with his mom, and to try their luck outside the Mandalore Empire.   
It was a vision who stopped him. He saw himself nursing a babe and even in his dream, he could feel the infinite peace and love of the moment, and he wanted, wanted that child so much.   
His plans changed. He had always Saw things and he had never regretted listening to them. He could handle a heat with Jango. He had handled so much worth in the brothel, countless of Alpha using his body, again and again, no more than a hole to knot for them.   
He could handle it once more, if it was for that child of his vision. He would escape after, when the pregnancy was still undetectable.   
He hadn’t planned how different a heat would be with an Alpha he trusted as he trusted Jango.   
He changed his plans again, and never regretted it.   
Now, he’s thirty-two and Jango is fifty-seven and Jango have breed him eight times, resulting in ten beautiful children. Anakin couldn’t even imagine it was possible to be so happy. Young, he would have scoffed at that, being a stay-at-home Omega, opening his legs for an Alpha time after time and giving him children.   
Now, he can’t imagine another life. He’s safe, loved, his mother adores her grandchildren and when he submits to Jango, almost every night because his Alpha is strong even with age coming, it’s always with so much pleasure it should be forbidden. He still thinks a lot of things need to change in the Empire but it won’t come from him.   
The children are staying with his mother and her new husband tonight, because Jango has been away for five days and Anakin wants time just for the two of them. When Jango enters the house, Anakin jumps him, already lose and slick from thinking about that all day. As Jango manhandles him unto the bed, because ‘I’m too old to fuck on the floor again, Ani’, Anakin has a last thought for all the Alpha who forced himself on him in the past.   
They have lost.   
“Fuck, fuck,” Jango breathes, as he pushes into Anakin, “every time I forgot how well you take my cock.” Once, that would have made Anakin struggles. Now, he laughs and teases his mate.   
“Did you think about it, Alpha? How I drip slick for you? How I crave your knot?”  
Jango scoffs but Anakin can see the way his mouth shivers with a laugh. He starts fucking Anakin hard, a punishing rhythm that has the Omega howling. Jango disengages at the most interesting moment, despite Anakin’s protests. It became harder for the Alpha to have more than one or two erections in the night, and he has started to make them last longer. He stuffs Anakin with one of their inflating dildo and torture him with it, making him come twice so fast Anakin cries from the overstimulation. Jango pushes his mate’s head and Anakin sucks him obediently, deepthroating him with a hum. Jango directs him hard, denying him air and making his head turn, then letting him breath before pushing in again, to the hilt. Anakin is dripping slick and semen on the bed. He couldn’t write his name right now, to far away, but it isn’t a problem. Jango is here.   
The Omega is boneless on the bed when the Alpha enters him again, from behind, chasing his pleasure with hard strokes.   
“Plugging you for the night,” Jango growls, “Letting you wet from me. And fucking you first thing in the morning. Everybody will know, seeing you all satisfied.”  
Anakin clenches around him, purring in pleasure at Jango’s words.   
“Can’t wait for your next heat,” Jango continues, “putting another child in you. Breeding you full, Ani.”  
Every strokes nails the Omega’s prostates and Anakin whines, without breath for wailing under the powerful strokes. The knot comes, stretches him just a little too much as always, as his Alpha empties himself with a grunt into his womb.   
Anakin sobs in pleasure from that girth and let the Alpha calms him with small kisses on the head and careful pats.   
Anakin is a farmer’s Omega, here to run the house, give pleasure and pups to the Alpha and he never regretted it.   
Because that farmer is the Alpha Anakin loves.


End file.
